Known vehicles are either fitted with a windscreen, namely a transparent partition interposed in the field of vision of the front place(s) (cars. aircraft, tourist boats or sports boats etc), or do not have any windscreen or deflector (two-wheeled vehicles, karts etc) or are fitted with streamlining or a deflector intended to improve the aerodynamic properties of the vehicle (in particular by reducing drag) and sometimes to limit the air pressure on the occupant(s) of the said front place(s) resulting from the movement of the vehicle (motorcycles, side-cars, cars or motor boats, competition vehicles, etc).
When the vehicle is fitted with a windscreen, the occupant(s) of the said front place(s) does/do not in general wear a helmet or goggles.
On the other hand, in the latter two cases referred to above the occupant(s) receive(s) directly at least part of the air current due to movement. In particular, it is essential to wear a helmet with a visor or goggles to ensure the visual comfort of the occupant(s).
Many systems with wings or grills of wings have already been proposed in the past in connection with a vehicle, with various objectives, but none of these has been exploited. Thus, DE-C-734 711 describes an improved device reducing resistance to the forward movement of an object such as a vehicle through the air comprising projecting deflecting wings provided with one or more openings through which an air supply is produced for the dead space between the front surfaces and the front part of the vehicle to be protected. A feature of this improvement is that convex curved wings arranged at the rear regulate the removal of air from the dead space, and/or the openings diverging to the rear for supplying the zone with still air are subdivided into nozzles adjacent to intermediate wings. Part of the air current is not deflected but the combination of front and rear surfaces creates an arched air flow which prevents side wind from passing between them (page 2, lines 15, 30). This document, which was aimed at the side protection of passengers an a time when vehicles travelled only slowly, did not envisage dispensing with the windscreen of the vehicle. In addition, this document considers it to be indispensable to provide, behind the front deflecting wings, openings for supplying air to the still air zone.
Moreover, other devices are also already known for deflecting the air in front of a windscreen to prevent it from becoming soiled too rapidly.
Thus, a protective partition is more often interposed between the eyes of the occupant(s) and the outside. It has generally been considered in point of fact right from the start that the absence of a protective partition (windscreen or goggles) in front of the eyes is only possible with vehicles which travel very slowly (bicycles, sailing boats, etc).